Piggyback Rides
by inuyashaluvsme1
Summary: Inuyasha flips out after a promise goes too far.


A little funny oneshot. Review please and read my story Thunderstorms, Fruits Basket.

----

"But Inuyasha! You PROMISED!"It was another sunny day for the Inuyasha gang as they sat around the God tree, stretched out underneath the cool shadows of the trees. They haven't heard any more news of the jewel shards, so they decided to take a few days off from their search. Actually, they all had to beg Inuyasha, along with some "sits".

Everyone was relaxing and enjoying the peacefulness of the forest.

The only thing that could be heard was Shippo's continuous whining, which only one member was really bothered by."Come on..." came the whining again.Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. He really wished that he can take that stupid promise back now. He thought back to a few weeks ago, to the day he found out he was allergic to some mud balls Kagome called 'Chalk-lates'. That day, Shippo was the one who had got him herbs to stop his endless sneezing. Inuyasha was…high, you could say, from the herbs turned drink. From all the fiasco that happened, in a moment of rare kindness, he had promised the young kitsune piggyback rides."Yeah Inuyasha," Miroku chirped in, clearly enjoying himself. "you promised."The irritated hanyou shot the monk a dirty look, which caused him to fall from his seat."Please Inuyasha?" Shippo asked again, adding a little pout."I gave you one like an hour ago!" Inuyasha growled in a very irritated tone."But can't I just have another one?"Inuyasha ignored Shippo's 'cute' puppy eyes and stuck out his hand in front of the kitsune's face.

"That's what you said last time! And I already gave you FIVE today!" He flexed his clawed fingers, emphasizing the number.Sango shook her head with a smile, while she polished her Hiraikotsu.

"Oh, don't be such a grump Inuyasha. Shippo's just a little kid, just go play with him."_"Little kid my ass."_ Inuyasha thought as Shippo stuck out his tongue at him from behind Sango."You _did_ promise Inuyasha. And we all know how serious you are about promises."

Kagome joined in the conversation, giving Inuyasha a knowing stare before she looked back down at her Math textbook.Inuyasha sighed in defeat. He was too relaxed and tired to argue with Kagome... he knew she was referring to Kikyo and the promise he had made to her. The promise to go to hell after klling Naraku..

But even if she didn't point that out, Inuyasha would've given in eventually. He was, after all, a man of his words. Still, when he promised Shippo piggyback rides, he didn't thought it was going to be like _this._

_A Few Minute Later_

"Faster, Inuyasha, faster!" Shippo giggled, clinging on to Inuyasha's haori as the hanyou ran top speed on all fours, circling around the others.

"Haha, this is so much fun!""Fun for you, you little runt!" Inuyasha muttered, darting between trees and circling back."What's that? Inuyasha, I already told you before. Pigs can't talk; they oink and snort!" Shippo chimed in happily, his huge grin evident in his voice. "Oink like one, Inuyasha! Oink!"Trying hard to resist the urge of throwing Shippo off into the river, Inuyasha opened his mouth and grunted. "Oink.""I can't hear you!" came Shippo's sing song voice."Oink!""Aw, come on Inuyasha! You can do better than that! I heard you this morning and you sounded just like a real one!" Miroku shouted from his spot, watching Inuyasha and Shippo as if it was a live show.Inuyasha growled with intense irritation. "OINK! SNORT SNORT! There, HAPPY?!?""That's better!" laughed Shippo as he moved further up Inuyasha's back.

"You know, Inuyasha, you could've been a pig in your past life. You're just like one."

He reached up to play with Inuyasha's ears.

"Look, you've got pointy ears just like them..."

He moved his hands over Inuyasha's hair. "and your hair is so dirty, I'm sure if pigs had hair it'd be the same!"

Shippo climbed on top of Inuyasha's head and turned upside down, right in front of the hanyou's face.

"And look! If you push up your nose like this, you look just like one too!"At that point, Inuyasha snapped, blushing a little as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome laughed.

"Alright, that's it! No more piggyback rides!" He yelled.

He stood up suddenly, catching Shippo off guard as he bucked the little demon off. Shippo went flying through the air, straight into the river, screaming."Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, as she snapped her textbook shut and ran to the riverside, helping a soaking wet Shippo out."Kagome! Inuyasha's a meanie!" wailed Shippo, large tears dropping from his eyes onto his already wet shirt.Kagome lead Shippo over to her bag and wrapped a towel around him, scowling at Inuyasha.

"That's not nice! You could've seriously hurt him!""Keh, you think I really care?" Inuyasha folded his arms angrily and turned his back towards them."You big fat meanie!" cried Shippo."Speak for yourself, you little runt. You started this whole damn thing!" The hanyou snapped back."Well if you didn't want to do it in the first place, you should've kept your mouth shut!""Excuse me if I was just trying to be nice! And plus, I wasn't feeling right!""Nice?! You call throwing me into the river nice?! You big butthead!""Weakling!""Bully!""Runt!""Pig face!""Midget!""Dumb dog!""Idiot!""Stup--""SIT!"The argument was interrupted as Inuyasha plunged to the ground yet again, making a deep hole in the flat ground. Kagome was glaring at him, but turned to Shippo."You too Shippo." Kagome pointed to the ground as she stood up, her hands on her hips and glaring at them both.

"Why do you guys always have to fight? I'm tired of always hearing you guys yelling and shouting at each other! Inuyasha, you're the older one and you should know better than to act so immature! And you, Shippo,"

Kagome continued on, rounding on him as he tried to sneak a funny face at Inuyasha.

"You have to stop being mean to Inuyasha. Don't go thinking I don't know what you try to do sometimes. I see that little evil smile when you think I'm not looking. Inuyasha is older than you, though often times he doesn't act like it, but you still have to respect him just as much you respect me, Sango, Miroku and Kaede.""He start--""No, no more explanations." She held up a hand to silence Shippo.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses or you guys blaming each other. Now listen to me. I have a big exam to study for and I need to concentrate. I'm going to go home for a week to study, and during that time, I want you two to work it out between yourselves."

She said it in such a severe way with her demanding voice that neither Inuyasha nor Shippo dared to disagree. They both stared cowardly up at Kagome, sitting beneath her shadow, like a pair of bad kids who were facing their angry mother.Kagome made her way over to her bag and started packing her things.

"When I come back I want both of you to get along and learn to respect each other. I'm only giving you a week so you better figure things out fast. And don't you dare come after me Inuyasha! If you do I'll say the S -word so many times, you'll need to eat your haori before you can climb your way back out."Inuyasha winced, imagining the pain in his head. He nodded, understanding what she meant."Bye you guys! I'll see you in a week."

And with that, Kagome walked towards the well, leaving the others behind.Sango, Miroku and Kirara all turned their eyes to the middle of the clearing, where Inuyasha and Shippo were still sitting on the ground."One week you guys." Miroku said in a musing tone.

"Good luck."Inuyasha stared at the young kitsune beside him. Shippo looked up to see the hanyou glaring down.And for once, they both agreed with each other."This is just _great_."

"Keh.."

I also worked hard on this…Review!


End file.
